


take advantage of me

by yaomomosan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Enemies, Fuckbuddies, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomosan/pseuds/yaomomosan
Summary: tsukki prepositions kageyama in a lecture.





	take advantage of me

**Author's Note:**

> kagetsuki get ur shit tgt: the fic

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
kageyama tobio sees tsukishima kei again in university. nothing new, really. he’s still kind of an asshole, but did tobio expect anything less? he still gets in your face and expects you to deal with it, so it’s safe to assume that he’s still as smug and still as cocky and still the same sorts of bad, which should be enough for tobio to keep his distance, but—well, he has an argument for that, see...

tsukishima kei’s also really grown into himself. puberty did good with him, is all tobio’s saying. he was pretty in high school, though he was all edges and corners, but now he’s made out of dangerous eyes and pretty lips, and maybe it was because of hormones, but tobio thinks his acerbic personality just makes him more of a hot commodity. not that he was objectifying tsukishima, but it was a known fact: people like what they can’t have. that’s why people work towards a goal—unfortunately, tobio’s always been the same kind of passion-blinded idiot.

tobio’s not really in the right state of mind for this, especially since the whole hinata and kozume thing took off. before tsukishima came along, hinata was his poison of choice. and what a poison he was! he completely destroyed him, all with a smile on his face—hinata was going to be oblivious until the end, of course. there was something to be said about heartbreak and all its clauses, but tobio's not particularly interested in ruminating, and what did it matter when he had nothing left to offer but broken pieces? leave the overthinking to four eyes. tobio wasn’t on an academic scholarship for a _reason_.

but that being said, tobio’s not really sure what he feels for tsukishima kei; that’s a problem in itself. he has a complicated relationship with the guy beside him—it’s true that the boy is a walking time bomb, and it’s also true that tobio should really take care not to get involved with him. the karasuno volleyball club forced them all to get along, but even then, tsukishima had been confrontational and just plain nasty. he promises pain that’s much worse than the whole hinata dating kozume kenma catastrophe. it’s obvious in the lines of his eyes. tsukishima doesn’t love kindly, but it wasn’t love tobio was looking for. maybe he’s a masochist now for thinking about what sex with tsukishima kei would be like— _did he become a masochist?_

or maybe he just wants to feel. it’s been a while since he’s had any semblance of excitement in his life. sure, hinata’s obliviousness and kozume’s sympathy—they’re bound to hurt, but tobio’s been mostly numb to the polite invitations to third wheel. hinata still smiles his bright smiles around him and though kozume has caught on from the first day, it’s also alarming how high his tolerance is to most things—even his boyfriend and said boyfriend’s still pining best friend hanging out.

jesus christ, was kozume patient. if he had that much trust in both of them and if he wasn’t going to stop hinata from hanging out with tobio, then tobio had to pull in extra effort to make sure he didn't do anything he might regret. kozume seems like an awful person to make an enemy out of, and tobio is familiar with the fundamentals of consent, no matter how bull headed he seemed. he wasn’t going to be an emotionally driven little shit. it isn’t like him, anyway, to be, phrasing it like tsukishima would, so _pathetic_.

it doesn’t help, of course, that tobio still thinks that hinata was beautiful, and that he is everything tobio wants. those years playing by his side has probably caused him permanent brain damage—which is strange, since hinata was the one taking spikes to the face.

okay, so he was pining. what of it? tsukishima told him that it was disgusting _;_ to be fair, tobio himself shares the opinion. he never thought he’d see that day that he’d spout such lovesick bullshit to a large scale, but people change and they surprise you, he thinks.

still, that doesn’t change the fact that being in such close quarters with hinata in purely platonic circumstances was difficult. tobio isn’t going to jump him in his sleep. he may be an idiot, but he’s smart enough to know what the word _no_ means—but it isn’t exactly easy, keeping it together. apparently, this whole love thing also did fucked up shit to your dick.

who knew?

and all that sexual frustration comes out every time he’s face to face with tsukishima every day in class—even tobio can admit that he’s not exactly bad to the eyes, so he allows it when tsukishima get a little loose with his tongue. he’s always been weak for pretty boys. see: both hinata and oikawa, who need only to pout and say “pretty please” and tobio—for better or for worse—is extremely willing to bend over backwards for them. tsukishima pointed that out to him once (he notices only now just how much tsukishima’s been in his life as of late). apparently, for someone with so much repressed anger, he sure can be a huge pushover.

(so what if puppy eyes and dewy lips get to him? actually—you know what? next question! tobio would rather chew metal than deal with how overly compliant his constitution can be when faced with male specimens of above average appearances. so he had a thing for pretty boys. sue him.)

that’s also probably why even though he claims to hate tsukishima kei with a burning passion, he still sits beside him in every class they have together—which he’s starting to regret, honestly, because right now, tsukishima seems to be in a mood more agitated than usual and is intent on making sure tobio suffers along with him.

“mornin’, dickwad.” tobio greets, not even looking at him as he takes his stationery out his backpack, and settles into the seat beside him.

”classy.” tsukishima clicks his tongue and begins repeatedly clicking on his pen without any real purpose. it’s not like he’s writing anything, but he’s a huge pain in the ass and he knows that annoys tobio more than anything else in the world. the sound makes him go crazy.

“stop that,” tobio admonishes without even looking in his direction as he’s too busy scribbling a few quick notes on the lesson the professor is beginning to discuss. tsukishima obeys him for a few beats, then resumes on the clicking, because that’s the kind of asshole he is. the one who makes you stay on your toes, because with them victory is never just victory. there always has to be a catch, or a massive death toll.

tobio grunts and retaliates by stepping on his foot under the table. tsukishima immediately drops his pen and lets out a hiss that tells only of suffering.

“serves you right.”

“what’s got his majesty’s panties in a twist today?” he asks in a voice that conveyed just how pissed he was without him even raising his voice.

“keep your mouth shut, just this once, why don’t you?”

“yikes. not getting enough sleep?”

“i don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“hm? what, are they fucking again? do you hear them through your cheap ass apartment walls?”

”what’s the quality of my walls got to do with you, asshole?” tobio raises his hand to smack him but ends up knocking over his pens instead. “oh, _fuck me_ ,” he curses, bending over to pick them up with a pained sigh.

”only if you beg, sweetheart. hey, watch it,” tsukishima warns, pulling away as tobio elbows him a little too hard right in the ribs. the latter only raises a single eyebrow with defiant fire in his eyes, and tsukishima coos like a proud mother, “ _aw_ , i always knew you had it in you, darling. look at all that hatred.”

“cool it with the pet names.”

“why, do they make his majesty uncomfortable?”

“no, four eyes, but people might think you actually want your dick in me.”

“four eyes, how original.” tsukishima, cool as ever, replies. “don’t be so angry, king. you can’t help your body’s biological reactions. i get it, i’m hot.”

”alright, fuck you.”

“why don’t you do it yourself, you coward.”

tobio blinks, his face immediately reddening as the sexual implication sinks in. he averts his eyes and splutters out a, “you wouldn’t get away with half of the stuff you’re doing if you weren’t attractive.”

a backhanded compliment. tobio wants to facepalm. _come on, you can do better than that,_ hechastises himself.

“oh, believe me, i know,” tsukishima cocks his head with a patronising little laugh, eyes glinting from behind his glasses. ”thankfully, i also know how to take advantage of it. how do you think i can afford all this coffee?” he points to the top he was currently wearing. “or this shirt? it’s versace.”

“that’s fucked.” tobio tries not to think about robbing tsukishima in his sleep and selling off that expensive ass shirt to pay off his rent.

“well, at least i’m not you, right?” tsukishima shrugs, his gaze going right back to the bumbling professor, who somehow missed their less than discreet exchange. tobio glares at him, his tongue ready to fire back with _what’s that supposed to mean?_ and then he thinks about his current situation, which is blinking himself awake, unable to get his education (not that he cared much for it, but it’s the _principle_ of the matter), because his best friend and the boy he loved couldn’t put a sock in it last night.

never mind. he knows what tsukishima means.

 

“you know,” tsukishima says, finally, gaze still trained on the professor, “i’m not entirely opposed to being used.”

“what?”

“right. i forgot that you’re a dumbass.” tsukishima looks at him in the eyes now, but though the way he speaks gives off the impression that he’s cross, his cheeks are an alarming bright red. “i mean, i’m not entirely opposed to being a rebound.”

“excuse me,” kageyama says, and then he repeats, “what.”

“don’t get me wrong. m’not looking for anything other than a fuck.”

before tobio can reply with _you can get literally anybody else_ , the bell rings and tsukishima stands, gathers his things, and turns to him with both eyebrows furrowed. he clears his throat.

“i think it’s a relationship where we could both benefit,” he shrugs, “i have my reasons, and you’re so wound up you’re starting to resemble my aunt who hasn’t had any since 1982.”

“why would you even—”

“why not? i think you’re attractive and you clearly think the same. why make a mess out of something simple?” tsukishima doesn’t look embarrassed at all, which is more than tobio can say for himself. “think about it, kageyama. you’d be an idiot to turn this down.”


End file.
